


Holiday Special

by The Hag (hagsrus)



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 14:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4351649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagsrus/pseuds/The%20Hag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Challenge prompt: Holiday</p><p>For our now dear departed Moonlight Mead, with love</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday Special

"Look, Ray, I haven't done that for years. What if it goes wrong? The Cow won't be happy if it puts me out of action, you know."

"Nearly a whole week to get over it, sunshine."

"Callous, that's what you are. Anyway, what if somebody's looking?"

"Nobody for miles. Come on, show us what you can do."

"What I do for love!"

A late night walker paused to watch from the cliff path. "Must have been chugging back The Ship and Anchor's special honey mead," she speculated, enjoying the sight of two grown men turning cartwheels along the moonlit beach.


End file.
